


Least we yield

by Blackwolfwhitewolf77



Category: Z Nation(TV)
Genre: Depressing, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfwhitewolf77/pseuds/Blackwolfwhitewolf77
Summary: Freed from Murphy’s control, 10k makes a choice that may have far-reaching ramifications...





	Least we yield

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I promise that I haven’t given up on my other works. I’m taking my midterms and things got a little hectic... but I should get some chapters up soon, I promise.

Warren held 10k down as Sun Mei injected him with whatever the hell that was in the shot. She prayed to god that it did what she thought. As soon as the needle pierced 10k’s skin, Murphy let out a cry of protest, taking a step closer. Warren stood, pressing her gun firmly to his temple. 10k started to shake and twitch, violently spasming as white foam came out his mouth. Warren glanced worryingly at Sun Mei, who looked just as concerned.

There was a tense moment of silence, everyone held their breath as 10k stilled. For a long moment Warren feared she had killed him, until he opened his eyes and released a pained moan.

“Easy 10k. Easy, how are you feeling?” Her voice was oddly concerned, considering she was beating him up a little while ago. But he understood why she did it, and tried to not let himself be bitter. When he spoke, he spoke quietly. More to himself than anyone in particular. 

“I feel like I’m going to puke.” With the help of Sun Mei, he managed to stand up, though his legs were shaking uncontrollably, and he had to gasp to breathe.

“10k, Come here.” Murphy’s voice pounded in 10k’s ears, arrogance tinted with desperation. He sounded concerned.

“Screw you Murphy,” Came 10k’s reply. His mother would be upset that he had cursed. ‘Sorry ma’. Warren gave a small laugh of relief, she handed him a gun. He looked Murphy in the eye, the blue man looked as if he had just been betrayed. The hurt in Murphy’s face enraged 10k. When he lifted the gun to Murphy’s head, it was all he could do to ignore the guilt he felt when he looked at Murphy’s face.

“He won’t control me again Warren, never again. I won’t let him.” 10k’s voice came out louder then he wanted. But he was tired, and hungry and upset. From his perforate vision he saw Warren nod slowly.

“No, he won’t. I promise you that. But we need him alive. We need him to make a vaccine, one that won’t turn people into slaves. That’s why she’s here.” Warren gestured to Sun Mei.

“I was protecting you! I saved you, from fear. Why don’t you understand that, you little ungrateful bastard.” Murphy’s voice was all high and mighty, pissing 10k off even more.

“My hero”

10k looked back at Warren, shaking his head. He interrupted her before she had a chance to speak.

“I meant what I said. I won’t be controlled again. I’m sorry Warren.” With that, he pulled the gun to his own temple. He pulled the trigger in a fluid motion, as he had done ten thousand times before that......

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was pretty short, but thanks for reading! Should I try to continue this? Leave a comment below! XOXOXO


End file.
